


How to Tame a Talon 如何驯服一只利爪

by royrichard



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, DickDami Week, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royrichard/pseuds/royrichard
Summary: 中文翻译How to Tame a Talon by Skalidra
Damian是蝙蝠的儿子，恶魔头头的继承人。Dick——Richard——是Gotham的灰色之子，被Damian的父亲灭了的不存在了的法庭的利爪。当Damian回到Gotham，他没有料到利爪会是那个欢迎他的人，但是他肯定不会拒绝测试如此有名的杀手的气概的机会。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *中英文翻译[How to Tame a Talon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999708) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra)，为了方便中文理解，有些句子顺序有轻微颠倒置换，有些地方为了语境合适用了意译。
> 
> *求轻拍，所有的翻译问题都是我的错，所有的校正问题都是我的错！原文很棒，喜欢的孩纸们可以去[原文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999708)点赞。  
> 
> 
> *需要备注的英文是master和masters，在电影/动画/原著里面指的是猫头鹰法庭的大师们（动画字幕组双语字幕是这样翻译的），但是因为文中有用到master的本意“主人”（咳咳），所以为了双关，就不翻译了，相信大家都理解的。请大家酌情看场合理解。  
>   
> *另外一个需要备注的英文是Talon，也就是我翻译成了的利爪。唔，仅仅是因为觉得大概这单词陌生，不熟悉英语的孩纸大概会被这个词纠结到，同时因为觉得利爪的翻译很帅(¯﹃¯)。所以喜欢把Talon翻译成别的孩纸们就自己脑补吧，求轻拍_(:з)∠)_  
>   
> *原文一直用的是knife，所以就翻译成刀了，虽然看动画/漫画的时候看到大米用的是剑比较多。求考究党轻拍，谢谢~

 

他的余光捕捉到那倏闪而过影子他就知道自己被跟踪了。并不是具象的东西，也不是他可以准确定位出的东西，但是他的人生都在刺客联盟中混迹，他不可能 _分辨不出_ 别人在跟踪他。他才没这么天真、毫无经验、或者愚蠢。如果他是的话，他的母亲和祖父根本不可能让他活到成年。  
  
他把自己呼吸的调整到和感知到的呼吸同步，在小石子铺成的屋顶上滑动着，并向他脑海中预判的那影子移动的方向抛掷出自己的一把刀。可以肯定的是，有人和他一样在碎石上滑行，当他的刀飞过去的时候那更明显的轮廓在阴影中被凸显出来，然后那道金属光芒被弹回到他的方向了。他侧身躲过，那把他自己的刀钉在了他右边的屋顶上。如果他判定正确的话，那把刀瞄准的就是他胸口附近。  
  
他就瞥了一眼，因为那影子又动了，从对面的楼的边缘跳到了他所在的屋顶上。他双手各抽出一把刀，同时那缕影子轻巧地蹲伏落地了——脚尖支撑在地面上，身体向着碎石子地面弓伏着。除了暗淡的月亮的光设法穿过了Gotham的云层之外，周围并没有什么光。但是这足以让他看清那影子穿的黑色的紧身衣的边沿的金色。  
  
那影子站起来了，从绑在大腿侧边的刀鞘抽出了刀——这金属哪怕在暗淡的光线中闪着光。那影子差不多和他一样高，但是很瘦、精瘦，而且从黑色的高领衣服中露出皮肤很苍白。但是，最容易辨认的还是那个男人脸上戴的护目镜——镜片是暗橙色的，金色的部分向下延展到了他鼻子上部。  
  
“我还以为没人发现我回Gotham了呢，”他说道，保持着放松又戒备的状态开始绕着那跟着他的影子走，“你可不是我设想中的欢迎团啊。”  
  
那个男人仿造着他的动作移动，嘴角上咧出一个太大而已经不能叫作微笑的笑。  
  
“你失望了么？”那个声音戏弄道，虽然很轻，但他的听力完全可以正常捕捉到。  
  
“不完全是，”他歪歪头，向男人露出一个属于他的坏笑，“Gotham的灰色之子（*译者注：原文是gray son，直译就是灰色之子，然而这就是把Dick的姓Grayson拆开了，然后调侃而已XDDD），久闻大名。”  
  
“蝙蝠的儿子，恶魔的继承人，”他的对手，猫头鹰法庭的利爪回击到，“彼此彼此，如雷贯耳。”  
  
他站着不动，利爪也不动，站定在大约离他十英尺的地方打量着他。“我是法庭的masters派给你的今晚的目标么，利爪？”  
  
利爪笑了，微笑变成了咧齿而笑而他的一把刀刃在空中翻飞，闪着金属的光芒，“法庭已经不复存在了，你没听说么，刺客？”利爪一只手唰地一动，或者叫爪子，就他而言的话——再次抓住了小刀，然后那个人的坏笑又集中回他身上，“你的父亲不喜欢别人在他的沙箱里玩，反正不喜欢别人没经允许就玩。法庭的残余力量现在由蝙蝠掌控着了。”  
  
“包括你么？”他问道，而利爪的咧嘴笑有一瞬间变成了咆哮的表情——轻松的气氛瞬间充斥着 _危险_ 。  
  
“我早就受够了masters了。”  
  
大概和作为法庭的走狗而臭名昭著的杀手对抗并不明智，但他很久没有因为可能将要引发一场干架就管住自己的嘴巴了，“就我的经验而言，被master踩在脚下过的人很少能不再让别人掌控，”他说着，享受着利爪的表情从咬牙切齿变成了抿紧嘴不言。  
  
然后利爪的表情点亮般变成了另一个笑容，一个更致命但是没那么愉悦的笑容。“你要自荐么？”利爪问道，声音和肢体语言都尖叫着要 _挑战_ ，“我杀人的年岁可比你活的时间都长，Damian。”  
  
“我可是杀过很多有类似声称的人，”他指出，然后再加上一句，“Richard。”  
  
利爪似乎有一瞬震惊到了，然后那杀手扯出一个坏笑，身体弯沉了点、就好像他已经准备好 _反击_ 了，“那好吧，刺客。如果我赢了的话，那就意味着我是 _你的_ master了么？”  
  
他嗤笑道，模仿着利爪的套路，“那意味着你是赢家了，”他纠正道。  
  
“那就足够了。”  
  
利爪动了。他很快、急，动作很优雅但是用一种故意让人无法预测的突刺接近了过来。而他则等着利爪突破了他们俩之间的距离之后才开始了动作。他的母亲教过他先下手为强，他的父亲则教他偶尔要有耐心这种美德，并且反击比攻击更重要。  
  
两柄刀都砍向他的喉咙。他呼出一口气用一把刀挡住了利爪的一柄刀，把他的重心往前移这样他就撞到了利爪的手臂上——另一柄刀掠过他的后颈但没能擦到他的皮肤。他转着手中空着的那把刀然后刺进了利爪的腹部，刺得够深——深到刀柄都抵到了黑衣服上，然后利爪疼痛并尖锐地喘息出来。  
  
他几乎要感到失望了，因为他这么容易就刺伤了一个臭名昭著的杀手。他用离得近的肩肘把利爪猛撞开，把他的刀撞到了身后。利爪的另外一柄刀擦过了他的颈后，但除了一点擦伤外什么都没有。利爪趔趄着，捂着自己的腹部单膝跪下来，头垂着然后张嘴大喘着。  
  
“ _现在_ 我可真是失望了，”他轻喃着，“你太久没杀过有能力反击的对手了么，利爪？你是不是太习惯于虐杀毫无抵抗力的受害者了？”  
  
就那么一瞬的动静，然后他的大腿一阵刺痛，还有他的腰，然后他完全没有平日风度地往后倒退一步，咽回了一声喘气。利爪面带微笑地站了起来，然后一切都能解释得通了——利爪其实比他以为的 _快得多_ 。利爪偏偏头，观察着他，快速确认着他衣服上留下的左大腿上部和同一侧的腰上的刀伤。他肯定流血了，尽管伤口看起来并不深。  
  
利爪笑了，他一只手懒懒地按着他腹部上的伤口，然后就撤手不管了。“有点痛吧，”利爪说，嘴角牵出一丝微笑，然后嘲笑道，“你很久没有真正杀过人了么（killed someone with real teeth），杀手？”  
  
“你就是一只挣脱了锁链的狂犬，除此之外你 _什么都不是_ ，”他啐道，“你完全比不上我以前干掉过的人。”  
  
利爪看起来完全对这个侮辱不为所动，仅仅笑着转了转他的刀，往后握住，“我猜我们接下来就可以见分晓。”  
  
这次他先进攻了。  
  
并不是因为他更厉害，因为他 _没厉害到哪儿去_ 。事实上，如果非要实话实说的话，他会说他和利爪的格斗水平在综合上来说是不相上下的，尽管他们各有所长。利爪比他快，更灵活，明显在杂技上更胜一筹；然而他更强，更会用刀，明显有过更好的教练所以他对搏击技术的精度把握更到位。总得算下来他们基本可以打成平手。  
  
但问题是利爪根本 _不在乎_ 他自己受了伤。每次他们彼此给对方留下创伤，他就会减速但是利爪会马上恢复继续战斗。他也和强化过的人类战斗过，他不用别的、仅用刀刃和自己的赤手空拳就 _杀死过_ 有超能力的男的和女的，但是他从来没有遇到过根本就不在乎受伤的对手。与无论他的刀刃刺进去多深都毫不在乎的人战斗是一场他根本没准备过的考验。他 _必须_ 要找到什么办法来打到利爪——这场消耗战以他并不喜欢的方式拖延累积起来，而且他渐渐意识到如果他任由这场战争拉锯下去，他最终 _会_ 输。  
  
当他把利爪的护目镜扯掉，曝露出那双狭长的眼睛和不自然的、硕大的瞳孔，他找到了他的答案。仅仅几个动作之后他就知道利爪的眼睛要不就是已经被置换过了，要不就是已经强化过了，这样他就可以在黑暗中看清东西，就像是某种猫一样。这也就意味着他的对手应该会对瞬间的强光非常敏感。  
  
他假装撤退，引导着大笑着的利爪穿越栋栋大楼，直到他找到了可以施行自己的计划的地方。这得是个公寓，新建的，大概至少有些房间得是空的。然后就仅仅是他运气好而已——因为他用自己的手臂保护着头撞穿的那扇窗户就通向一个空无一物、干净的、闲置着的公寓。他跑过这个房间，转身面对像是致命的阴影一样跟随着他的利爪——仅仅几步之遥，简直是 _万事俱备_ 。  
  
利爪刺过来，就在这时他打开了门旁边的电灯开关。  
  
灯光充斥着公寓，然后利爪因为这反杀而猝然一动，紧闭着他的双眼、喊叫着。仅仅一秒钟的功夫，他就抓住他失明的对手，把他转了个圈，猛撞到墙上，然后从利爪的刀鞘中抽出了他的刀。利爪睁开了眼睛，抬高了手臂，然而并没能快到阻止他用刀刃插入了利爪的双肩，插穿了石膏墙面。  
  
利爪喊叫出来，眼睛突然睁大然后又眯成一条缝，他动的时候明显因为疼痛而龇牙咧嘴。然而刀刃不为之所动。  
  
他再也不会低估利爪了，所以他抽出了自己的一把刀搁在利爪的下巴上，切开了柔韧的肌肤，任由鲜血从钢刃上流下来。他用另外一只手抓住了利爪的左臂，纽解开钢爪手套。利爪朝他发出嘶嘶声，眯着眼怒目而视，但是没有用行动阻止他对另一只手臂如法炮制。  
  
“如果我刺穿你的头颅的话，你会死么？”他问到，声音由于痛苦和不耐烦而低沉着。  
  
利爪艰难的呼吸着，双手撑在墙上，“或许吧。以前没人对我做过这个。”利爪转身避开了刀刃，喘息着，头扭动着，双眼紧闭。他明显痛极了，远比他给他的那几刀刀伤更甚。那双眼睛肯定很敏感。  
  
他考虑过探过去关掉电灯开关，然后又摇了摇头。又不是利爪可以看到。“你欠我一个誓言，利爪。臣服吧。”  
  
利爪发出一个上气不接下气的笑声，于是他把刀抵得更深了一点，一丝鲜血流下来但利刃看起来甚至根本没注意到。“很不错的自荐，”利刃承认，“但是并不是说我怕死。就算我发誓了，你为什么会相信我呢？”  
  
他伸出他的另外一双手，插进利爪的黑发丛中把他头拉低，保持着刀刃在杀手喉咙原有的位置搁置着，但是没有再深入。“因为你是一只没有主人的狗，”他低语道，观察着那双不正常的眼睛里的狭长瞳孔，“我相信你是被制造和训练来服从别人的，而且无论你从身体上解放了多少你始终 _无法_ 逃脱法庭造就的这个仆人的你。你已经束缚在没有别的人的生活中太久了，所以你当然不害怕死亡；那你是为了什么而活着的呢？”  
  
利爪瞪向他，看起来很 _不高兴_ ，这就意味着他完全猜对了。  
  
“我可以 _给_ 你一些让你活下去的理由。接受我的统治吧，利爪。服侍 _我_ 。”他的手放软下来，然后探身把灯关掉。他能 _感觉到_ 利爪放松了下来，“我会平等对你，不会像他们曾对你的那样，”他承诺到，“你也会得到一个栖身之地。一个活下去的理由。你不想要么？”他猜想要得到利爪的忠诚的关键不会是暴力，也不大可能是仁慈。不需要过多，不需要 _和欲望挂钩_ ，仅仅是公平就好了。法庭由各种不同层次的虐待狂组成，根本就不可能对他们的走狗 _公平_ 相待。  
  
他当然也不相信利爪 _想要的_ 就是死亡，尽管他相信利爪根本不在乎自己的死活。猫头鹰法庭造就了一个杀手，不是一个人，尽管很显然利爪依旧是一个人类，也或多或少保有完整的感情——虽然大概并不是都是正常的情感，但是并不代表他没有和别人一样的那几个关键的渴望。想要一个家，想要一个栖身之地，想要有 _目标_ 。  
  
事实上法庭毫无疑问把他训练得忠诚度高于别的欲望。  
  
利爪颤栗着，然后沉默了好一会儿，揭开了脸上的面具——这样他能看清利爪眼神中的一种 _绝望般_ 的孤独。“是的，”利爪呼出一口气，语调轻柔。  
  
他放低了他的刀，划向一旁，然后踮起脚把利爪肩上插着的刀扯出来。回复他的是抽痛的嘶声，但很明显这种把刀抽出来的疼痛在利爪可以忍受的范围内。“可以把你的忠诚给我了吧，Richard，用你所认同的方式。”  
  
那双黄色的眼睛盯着他看，有好一阵利爪看起来非常犹豫。然后利爪跪下去了，跪在他和墙之间。他们两都抬起了手，他放任利爪引导着他把一把剑丢到一边，握着他的手指穿过漆黑的发丝，向前拱露出利爪的喉咙。他突然明白了一些事。他举起另外一把刀，把铁刃平压在那脆弱的肌肤上——因为原本有的血，刀刃还有点打滑，然而利爪看起来根本不在乎。  
  
利爪微微侧了侧头，眼睑半闭着，嘴唇亲吻在他穿着了衣物的手臂上，喉咙就压靠在那把刀上。根本不需要言语，他就可以分辨出那些动作所表现出来的臣服。大概这就是他所经历过的最直接的“我的命都是你的”的表达了。  
  
“我接受了，”他呢喃道，拿开了刀刃然后放开了手。  
  
也就在这个时候利爪突然进攻了过来，把刀从他手上扭开，一个吐息间就把他按在地上。有那么一瞬间他以为自己必死无疑，然而刀刃在离他喉咙一英尺不到的距离停住了，利爪把他按在那里，观察了好一会儿——时间像是凝固了而他几乎不敢动。  
  
然后刀刃放低了下来，刀被放到了他手中，然后利爪开口了，很轻但是很坚定，“只要你遵守你的承诺。”  
  
那大概就是利爪要说的所有的内容了，因为下一秒这个杀手就站起来了，对于他自己伤口上血流到地毯上这件事毫不在乎，然后绕过了他。他转过去看着利爪，有点没那么优雅地站了起来。利爪就瞥了他一眼然后就穿过了走廊，然后一会儿后他听到浴室里开始有了水声。  
  
他 _不太_ 确定自己把自己卷入了什么情况。

 

* * *

 

利爪伴他身侧这件事引来了他家族里别的成员的一些质疑，然而他直接忽略了他们。他 _知道_ 利爪是他的这件事只受他们约定的道德束缚，同时他深知有非常大的可能他新找的左右手会叛变，但是他会尽他所能来推迟这种可能性发生的时间。  
  
利爪有非常古怪的各种混杂的原则。大部分原则都可以简单看成他不能忍受别人不像一个人类一样待他，但是同样另外一些原则则尖叫着述说他对像正常人类一样被对待感到不 _舒服_ 。经过很漫长的过程利爪才同意分享他们的食物，然后他只能假设说利爪完全缺乏谦虚的行为是因由法庭的非人道训练而产生的。尽管利爪正常情况下也会穿衣服——每件衣服上都藏了一堆不同的武器——然而他也对脱衣服毫不犹豫，根本不在乎是不是有外人在场。  
  
这不完全是个问题，可能的问题是利爪看起来 _很_ 貌美，尽管他皮肤苍白、眼睛不自然。精瘦，很有型的肌肉，脸型长得更像是个模特而不是训练有素的杀手，还有他那细腻、毫无瑕疵的皮肤。他假设最后一项是因为强化让利爪可以再生几乎所有的部位，作为交换，他血管中有淡淡的黑色。他发现他自己不仅一两次盯着利爪看——这对于他们现在的相互尊重的关系来说是完全不恰当的。  
  
跟利爪比起来，他拥有绝对的权力，但是这不代表着他可以随意用那个力量来 _使用_ 利爪。他怀疑法庭可能曾经干过类似的事情，尽管利爪根本不聊他的过去，除非刻意被问起。  
  
这种矛盾的感觉，然而，就是他开始注意到利爪貌似有舔嘴唇的习惯的原因。从他的头顶或者他的肩后（在他们对打的时候，而他被按倒在地），到利爪缝合的任何伤口，再到他的腰或者手（无论何时他伸手触碰杀手的时候），还有那些经年累月的、成千上万个其他的微小的瞬间。他根本不知道 _为什么_ 它们就这么自然而然地发生了。  
  
最终这个问题在他的脑海中生根了，然后当利爪把创口贴贴在他身体侧面的一个小伤口上，并在他伤口附近的皮肤上落下另一个轻柔的吻的时候，他甚至在没有考虑过可能的答案之前就开口问道，“你为什么要这样做？”一直以来，允许利爪做任何他想要做的事情是获得这个被打败了的男人的忠诚。  
  
利爪定住了，他的一只手仍然轻按在他的大腿上，而利爪整个人——不在 _别的_ 地方——就跪在他的双腿中间。“做什么？”利爪问道，他看起来镇定无比——至少在他轻笑起来之前，而那笑容肯定是坏笑而不是友好的笑容，“这个？”  
  
然后利爪向前倾，手按在他的大腿上，同时嘴巴又在新贴的创口贴的同一个位置上留下一个比以往更 _缠绵的_ 吻——用上了齿尖的摩擦和舌尖的轻舔。这两个动作结合起来足以让他微小而尖锐地吸进一口气，然后往下瞪着利爪的黑发看——直到利爪往后抬起身，时线与他平行。  
  
“这 _不是_ 你的任务范围，”这是他能说的最好的回答了。  
  
一声轻快而清晰的笑从利爪的嘴巴里泄露出来。然后他的宠物杀手直起身，撑在他的大腿上站起来，然后这双手向上移放到了他的肩膀上，随意地把他推倒了。他太惊讶了以至于根本没有真正反抗，所以他背向下倒在了自己一直坐的床上，而利爪站在他面前，带着他已经开始渐渐熟悉的利爪式笑容往下盯着他看。那抹笑容有点尖锐，并没有达到他的眼底，但是无论如何都足够真诚。  
  
“利爪？”他问道，同时那具强劲的身体俯下来覆盖到他的身上，那双致命的手非常谨慎、带着非常温和的力道流连在他身体两侧，“你在干什么？”  
  
利爪眼神凝视着他，一边微低了头，在他的胸膛下面一点的位置落下一个吻，一边继续观察着他，“要阻止我么？”  
  
他哽了一口，这瞬间被耍了的感觉带有一点不安的熟悉，尽管这足够让他觉得有点兴奋。他没有类似于被利爪这样的致命杀手压在身下或者在接近他附近的经历。“我不太清楚，”他承认道，诚实无比，“知晓你的计划会让我做出更万全的决定。”  
  
另外一声轻笑。那双手在他的手臂下合拢在一起，轻轻一拽就把他拉到床上更正中的位置去，这让他感受到那个同样的、混合着不安和兴奋的感觉。而利爪爬上了床，压在他上面，眼神炽热、就仿佛他们正在对打一样——这只能让一切变得更加糟糕。这不是种让人 _安心_ 的感觉，确切地说，但是他很肯定利爪不会杀了他。至少不会不给一些警告。他把这想成他们的关系已经发展到可以安全地赌注说利爪不会某天就简简单单策反然后把他开肠破肚。  
  
“如果我就是喜欢触碰你呢？”利爪问道，他的表达充满了戏谑但他的声音绝对没有。  
  
他对此考虑了一会儿，然后评论道，“你可以有很多种本质上不那么情色的触碰我的方式。这种触碰感觉像是带有某种特殊的目的。”  
  
利爪的眼神亮了亮，这是屈指可数的利爪不能完全压抑在自己喉头中的、真正被惊讶到的 _愉悦_ 而爆发出来时刻之一。然后一瞬的停顿之后，利爪倾身下来，嘴唇印在他的唇上，一只手往后滑到他的头发中掌控着角度。他发出了一声惊讶的声音，手伸出去抓住利爪的上臂，但是并没有把那个男人推开。这个吻一点都 _不差_ ，特别是当利爪把他的双唇诱哄开，往前滑进他坚定但从容的舌头，轻舔他的口腔。  
  
他抓得更紧了些，神奇地意识到利爪其实比他更会接吻。并不是说他有 _超多的_ 经历，但是他一直以为利爪并不是特别擅长于此。他的失误，很明显地。  
  
最终利爪断开了这个吻，靠得更近了，“我希望这个是属于 _我的_ ，”他的宠物杀手耳语道，唇轻刷在他的脸颊上。  
  
“所以现在我成了‘这个’了？”他问，斜着头睁开眼，然后抬头直视那双黄色的双眸。  
  
也就是这时候他才捕捉到一丝利爪的眼神，随后就听到一声低语，“不。不是你。”  
  
“所以我只是个容器？”他断定，而不是仔细分析利爪的话中暗指的过去的阴影和法庭可能曾经命令过他的东西。这不是件想着会很愉悦的事情——他其实非常惊讶利爪其实和他一样保有相对的理智。  
  
现在利爪看起来有点不确定了，然后在往后退，“不，我——不是这个意思。随你怎么想。”  
  
他拒绝放手，把利爪拖回来让那个年长的男人面对他。“等下，”他命令道，“解释并不重要。你想要的就是 _我_ 么？归根到底？”利爪的表情变得放松了，然后他得到了一个小小的点头确认。“那对我来说就够了，”他向在他身上的杀手保证到，“做你想做的事情吧，利爪。”  
  
“Dick，”有那么一瞬间他 _非常_ 茫然，直到利爪的手指轻抚上他的脸颊呢喃着，眼神低垂，“我曾叫做Dick。”  
  
他停了那么一秒，想了想，然后轻柔地按揉着另外一个男人的手臂，回答道，“如你所愿，Dick。”  
  
那双黄色的眼睛 _点亮了_ ，嘴角卷成一个微笑，接下来Dick笑着伏下身，给了他一个更深的拥吻——他几乎能从中 _尝到_ 快乐的味道。在他有机会喘息之前，利爪的嘴滑到他的下巴上，他的喉头，一只手拖拽着他的头发，另一只手则滑到他的胸膛上，手指描绘着他肌肉起伏的形状，逡巡着他的疤痕的纹路。  
  
“Dick——”他开口，握紧了拳，但是那个男人仅仅用牙齿轻擦过他耳后的一个敏感点就让他忘记了如何言语好一阵子。这很可能是因为他很久没做过类似的事情了。  
  
Dick制止了他的发言，然后在同样一个位置轻咬了下。他蠕动了。 “我想记住你，”Dick耳语道，鼻子在他的耳朵上轻蹭，“所有的一切。你身上不同部位的味道，气味，当我的碰你的时候你的脉搏跳动的感觉。别动？”声调在最后结尾的地方上扬了，使这变成了一个疑问而不是一个命令，然后他发现自己闭上了双眸。  
  
“如你所愿，”他重复着，然后放开了Dick的手臂，任由自己的手坠到床上。他可以感觉到Dick在他的肌肤上绽开笑容，而自己仅用了一秒钟来纠结任由利爪获得如此的掌控是不是个明智的决定——这个杀手或许甚至比他还致命危险。  
  
然而再次，他觉得 _掌控_ 才是Dick真正想做这个的原因。或者说至少是非常大的一部分的原因。如果他的任何一个猜测是正确的话，对这件事情他的利爪根本没有过掌控权，而这就是获得掌控权的某种尝试。老实说，他很 _高兴_ 能帮到忙。他一直用一种不那么纯洁的方式看待利爪——Dick，而这不是说这是他用了任何方式 _逼迫_ 着Dick做的。这全是Dick的决定。这比别的可能性要好出千万倍。  
  
Dick愉悦地哼哼，又轻攥着他的头发，然后开始探索了。  
  
他一直闭着眼，在Dick的嘴给他的感官中放松，那逡巡的手，充满韵律但会在他瑟缩着下巴的时候攥着他的头发让他暴露出他的脖颈。这种是他以前根本不相信自己会感兴趣的东西，或许这只是因为这是他的宠物杀手在做这事，但是他挺享受这种脆弱的感觉的。这是种全新的感受，而他总是小心不给予任何人这种优于他的权利。  
  
他发出的真正的第一个声音是因为Dick刚好在他肋骨下面一点的位置找到了一个敏感点，就在他肚脐上面正中那个位置。他感受到了牙齿，几乎以为自己会被咬了，但是牙齿只是擦过了他的皮肤就撤退了，Dick在离开之前在那个地方印下了第二个轻柔的吻。他扭动着，因为那嘴唇越来越向下，到达了那片他腰腹附近的更敏感的皮肤上，同时Dick那双空闲的手紧握着他一边臀部，把他按在那里。  
  
出于尊敬，并带有一点谨慎，因为那杀手现在和他亲昵在一起，他卷起的手指紧抓着床单而不是伸出去缠绕住利爪的发丝——他有的是别的时间做那件事——在他的伴侣更舒服，而且不太可能撤出和中断的时候。Dick似乎注意到了这个举动，因为他发出了另外一声愉悦的哼声然后才松手放开了他的头发，然后Dick回到了他的上方。他睁开了他的眼睛，另外一个男人压在他上方的表情，那种平稳和掠夺般的感觉让他呼吸停滞。  
  
他感到自己会被吻了，而他没有失望。尽管那比他想像得要轻柔，而且短暂。当然他发现自己完全没办法抱怨，因为Dick的唇卷出了一个微笑，然后又继续退回去，两只手找到了他睡裤的绳结所在，然后用他灵巧迅速的手指解开了它。睡裤被褪下他的腿，他斜低着他的头看着Dick观察着他，视线在他的腿上滑动着，萦绕游离在看起来似乎随机的位置上，而且肯定花了点时间审视不同的位置之间的内容。如果他不是已经有点脸红了而且不止硬了一点点的话，那这样也足够让他硬了。  
  
他把床单抓得更紧了，深呼吸来重新自我掌控。然而这立刻就被Dick倾身向前、毫无廉耻地用一只温润的手圈住他那个地方的行为粉碎了。他被迫大声地尖喘出来，半惊讶半愉悦的，这又似的那双手更紧地握住了他，然后用那明显有充分转动训练的手腕开始上下滑动。  
  
“利——Dick，”他喘息道，微微弓起腰，“我以为你想——想要慢慢来。”  
  
Dick轻笑了一声，手上却一刻不停， “我说我想 _记住_ 你，不是同一个意思。” 那笑容变得更大了，然后Dick的声音更低沉地加上了一句，“况且，我为什么要立刻停手呢？”


End file.
